That Lullaby
by moosie49
Summary: The meeting of Remy and Dexter at the car dealership, only in Dexter's POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sarah Dessen's masterpiece work.

This is the first meeting at the car dealership place in this Lullaby because I thought her telling Dexter off was really funny, even though I love Dexter.

All of the bad words Remy used have been replaced by _x_'s, so if you've read the book, you should know what they replace. If you don't know, go read the book.

Dexter's POV

--

Overhead some music was playing, an old hit that I should know considering all of our cover G Flats crap.

As I was trying to remember the song's name, I saw the single most beautiful female I have ever seen walk out of Don, the manager's, office. I stood there mesmerized by her beauty. I actually felt the earth move beneath my feet, how cliché. Simply stunning.

She walked down the hallway and right before she disappeared, I realized I should go talk to her. This could be _the _Moment.

"Be right back," I told the guys. They followed the direction of my gaze and started laughing at me.

"Dexter," Ted said in a holier-than-thou way that he has, "in your dreams, and only there. She looks way too smart for you. Way out of your league."

See you later," I said, ignoring Ted's last comment. Sure, I didn't go back after high school, but I knew I was smarter than him.

As I walked over, I saw she was about to leave and sped up.

Then something amazing happened.

She stopped just before she disappeared, and I saw her return to the office, only to find another client with Don, meaning she had to wait. This proved it, we were meant to , fate was on my side by making her forget something.

She sat down in the chair outside the door and closed her eyes, held the arms of the chair and crossed her legs.

When I got to where she was sitting, I just stood there for a second, wondering why fate had bestowed this gift on me, and admiring her beauty. Finally, estimating the amount of force I should use to tell her I was there by sitting down, I plopped down. Whoops… too loose of an estimation, I had knocked her right into the wall.

"What the _xxxx_?" She said, sounding seriously angry with me.

I was confuzzled. All I had done was accidentally knocked into her on purpose. However, her temper was highly amusing.

"Hey there," I said, feeling my own enthusiasm bubble over. "How's it going?"

"What is your problem?"

"Problem?" I asked, thinking _wow, she's seriously angry. Still? I thought we were over me knocking into her._

"You just slammed me into the wall, _xxxxxxx_," she glared fire balls at me while rubbing her elbow.

I made a show of giving my response. I blinked, and said in an astonished voice, "Goodness," I paused momentarily for my words to sink in, "such _language._"

She just looked at me as if she wished I would be attacked by a rabid wolf or something. _Wow, _I though, _if she's this beautiful when she's angry, imagine how beautiful she is happy._

After that, she went through the pains of trying to reject me, as if it gave her great pleasure to reject me. I decided to just give her time, so of course I wrote her my number. I don't see what's so bad about it, but when she had her hand back she seemed even more angry. Strange.

I hoped she wasn't always so angry. That would make a sucky relationship for us.

I would see her again, though, that I was sure of, because I knew fate was on my side this time.

--

Hope you liked it! It was kind fun to write this one, I wrote it a little while ago and I finally got to post it.

REVIEWS pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? Please, please, please?


	2. Chapter 2

That Lullaby: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm going with the same dialogue because I wanted to go with the same lines of the book, just in Dexter's POV. If you're going to actually read the whole story, expect some skipping around on my part.

This one happens when Jennifer Anne and Chris left Remy for Dexter to bring home after her mother's wedding to Don.

Hope you like it…

Oh, yeah! Now, instead of Remy's bad words being _x's_, they are now replaced with the Bleep. (Thanks Rogue!)

--

I had just sat down with a plate of food in front of me, along with a beautiful girl. Not just any beautiful girl, mind you, but the girl of my dreams.

"They left you," I said, happy I could drive her home. Extra time with her might make her like me a little bit more.

"Who did?" She asked, uncomprehending.

"Chris and Jennifer Anne," I said. Boy, what a cool couple, even if they were a little strange. I started in on the cake.

"What?" She asked. "they left?"

"They were tired." I swallowed so I'd have time to think up a good explanation as to why I'd drive her home… or a distraction. Whichever worked best. "Jennifer Anne said she had to go because she had an early seminar at the convention center." I rambled on, even when she started to look upset, I couldn't tell if it was angry upset, sad upset, or just plain old upset. "She's very bright, that girl. She thinks I might have a future in the corporate and private leisure activity. Whatever that means."

She still looked upset, and I still had no clue what kind of upset. I was walking across a minefield, here, I had to tread lightly.

"Anyway, I said it was fine," here it comes… the determining words of her mood… "because when you showed up we'd just give you a ride."

"We." She deadpanned.

I specified, "Me and the guys."

"They're gone, too," she said.

I froze at the irked look on her face. "They WHAT?"

"They left," she said to me as if she thought me mentally unstable. "they beeped the horn first." Was she defending them?!

"Oh, man, I thought I heard the horn. Typical."

Then, I just forgot about it. I mean, what was the worry going to do? The stress? Just give me gray hair, make me prematurely old.

I was glad I did, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the fact that she got up and sat down next to me. With no worry or stress, I enjoyed it that much more.

"Ah," I teased. "Finally, she comes around."

"Don't get too excited." Then, at that moment, she looked so bone-deep tired that I actually worried that she would keel over, dead faint. "I'm just getting up the energy to call a cab."

"You," I decided, "should try some of this cake." I pushed my plate to her. "here." "I don't want any cake," she snapped

"It's really good." I put much emphasis on the really. "It doesn't taste chalky at all."

"I'm sure it doesn't," she sighed, "but I am fine."

"You probably didn't even get any, right?" I guessed, wiggling my fork in front of her nose. "Just try it."

"No." She deadpanned.

"Come on," I tried luring her in.

"No," she persisted.

"Mmmmm…" I poked the fork through another chunk, "So tasty."

"You are really bleeping me off."

I shrugged, going back to the idea I had when I first walked away from her in the car dealership, and gave her some space.

We watched the cleaning people in silence for a little while.

"So," I said, making small talk, "is this your mom's first remarriage?"

"Fourth," she said. I blinked, surprised. "She's made a career of it."

"Got you beat," I sort of teased. "my mom's on her fifth."

\ She tried not to look impressed. "Really." I nodded, glad we had at least this in common until we got to know each other better.

We talked a little more until she left in her cab. While I walked home I was alone, but content by myself, with my thoughts about Remy. And about how many ways I could kill the guys for leaving us.

--

Reviews please. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. Please, please, please! (I know, not a very dignified request, but a request all the same.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about how short this is, but I have to restart somewhere, as i haven't updated this in a REALLY LONG TIME. So...yeah, here you go. This is placed at the house, after the wedding. Dexter just got home.

And...the bleeps have been abandoned.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" I shouted at Ted. I was really getting sick and tired of his arrogant attitude. It was getting old.

"We were thinking, 'hey, can we get home sometime soon and get out of this G Flats garb?' But some annoying little voice says in the back of my mind, 'no, you may not. Certainly not. Dexter is too busy flirting with the chick who definitely does NOT want to date him anyways."

"That," I muttered, "was very uncalled for. And also, she is not a 'chick.' She is a person." I was beginning to get irritated. Only Ted could irritate me this way. Seldom do I irritate, but man… Ted just knows how to find something you care about and push and prod and probe until a wound splinters open. Then you bleed and he doesn't care. All he can do is eat a ton of citrus-y fruits. "I am going to marry that girl, I hope you know."

He snorted, which only irritated me more than before. "You know what? That is irrelevant," I growled at him. "Because that isn't the issue here. The issue is that you all left me. And how the hell," I muttered, "was I supposed to know that that one specific horn was our horn, out of every car that had been there. It could have been anyone. You could have come grabbed me before you left. Besides, remember, I told you we had to bring Remy home, anyways."

"No, we didn't. You offered. In fact, you insisted they go home so you could drop her off, have a chance to hit on her or whatever."

Ted walked away as he said the last statement, and I was left standing in the living room as Monkey walked over and sat at my feet.

"Yeah, I know. He's an asshole. Unfortunately, though, he's our asshole." He looked at me, and in his eyes I could see that he had no idea what I was talking about, but he was trying very hard to pretend to know, so all I could do was pet his head.

* * *

Well, a review would be just lovely. Just lovely. (: 


End file.
